This invention relates generally to the control of material flow and more particularly is concerned with controlling the flow of material such as ore, rock and mud through an ore pass on the mines.
Material of the kind described is in many instances channelled through chutes and the flow of material through such a chute is controlled by means of a door. Under certain conditions, when the flow rate of the material is extremely high, it becomes difficult if not impossible effectively to operate a chute door. The excess material can flood the haulage, i.e. the tunnel or passage beneath the chute and the chute operator is thereby exposed to acute danger.
Apart from leading to fatalities excess material flow of the kind described, referred to as a rush, blocks the haulage and can severely hamper production.